One Little Miracle
by sumthingidontknow
Summary: After being married over a year Alfred decides it is time to expand their little family. This is an AU with character development and several chapters to come. Bad summary is bad there is more to this story than this.
1. Chapter 1

That morning had started out like any other, Arthur had gotten out of bed to make Alfred breakfast before he woke up, as he set the table he heard a loud thud "looks like Alfred's up" he said aloud before putting down the plates to go check on him.

As Arthur entered the bedroom he prepared himself for what he knew would surely come, "A- Al? Are you awake? I heard a lou-"

"Artie?" he was interrupted by Alfred's sudden embrace "where were you? I woke up and you weren't here I thought you left me for good" cried the American with tears in his eyes

Alfred had been having nightmares for about a year now in which he dreamt of Arthur and how he had grown bored of him and suddenly left one day leaving him in the cold empty house they shared with not even a goodbye to comfort him.

He had been abandoned by his mother when he was just a toddler and developed a terrifying phobia of being abandoned once again. He could remember that day perfectly the way his mother had been silent the whole morning and the tears in her eyes as she told him she'd return in a matter of minutes before disappearing into the distance and leaving him to wait forever in front of the fire station.

"Honestly Alfred" scolded the Brit "How many times do I have to tell you, it's just a dream" hugging the now sobbing American Arthur whispered "I love you too much to ever leave your side"

"Really?" asked Alfred while wiping away the remaining tears

"Really!" reassured the Brit "Besides we've only been married a year" said Arthur showing off his wedding band with a warm smile "I wouldn't give up on this marriage that easily"

"Arthur" mumbled the American in amazement "I won't let you down" shouted Alfred with a determined look on his face.

"I'm not worried" said the Brit lovingly as he placed his hand on the American's cheek and gave him a peck. "Now then, how about breakfast"

* * *

After breakfast Arthur left for work, he was an accountant working for one of the big companies. He was a bit of a workaholic practically got off at the thought of overtime. Alfred also worked for a big company the only difference was…

"May I take your order?" He worked in a fast food place

After getting married Arthur insisted that Al stay home and be his loving house wife he would clean around the house, cook for him, run him a bath when he got home yes it was all going to be perfect " Hey I'm the one that tops remember?" was all the American said.

Alfred had actually wanted Arthur to stay home, every morning he would kiss him goodbye as he left for work and every evening when he returned he would say 'Welcome home darling would you like dinner or a bath or perhaps…me?'. As much as he wanted that he knew that work meant everything to Arthur, he couldn't be selfish.

"Fine" said the American "but theres no way I'm putting all the stress on your shoulders I'll get a job too!"

"You? No offence Al but who would hire a college drop out?" said the Brit trying to hide the fact that he was touched by Al's thoughtfulness

"Give me a break I'm only one class away from becoming a kindergarten teacher. I'm just on a break is all"

"On a break? For 4 years?" said the Brit with a raised eyebrow "Well then I'd say you've rested your brain long enough. Don't you think it's time to go back?"

"Are you kidding I don't have time for school now I have to work!" Said the American while grabbing his coat and heading out the front door

* * *

**Hey guys please leave a review on what you thought of the first chapter. I will be writing more but I want to know if anyone is even interested in this. Do not worry the baby part will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later the American had managed to get a job working in the McDonalds down the street. At first Arthur was touched at how determined Alfred must have been to work, getting a job in such a place just to get some stress off of his shoulders. That is until he realized his oh so caring husband had gained a few pounds the first week he started working there.

'The burgers…of course' The Brit thought to himself

* * *

As the phone rang Alfred leaped from the couch to answer it

At the other end it was exactly who he had been expecting "Mon ami she is here!" Al's face immediately lit up as a smile grew across his face.

As soon as Alfred heard those words he hung up without saying anything too excited to continue the conversation he got his coat and rushed out the door. He had been waiting for that call for weeks now and was not going to wait another minute.

While getting in the car Al tried calling Arthur on his cell phone but got no answer "I guess he's too busy even now" he said to himself with a half-smile.

* * *

As Al arrived at the hospital he had a hard time getting around what with all the gifts he was carrying. A dozen balloons, a bouquet of flowers, chocolates, and the huge white bear he had bought in the gift shop. Once he entered the room and saw his sister, Madeline laying down holding the bundle of joy that was his niece. The American couldn't hold back his tears of happiness, dropping everything and ran to hug his sister.

"Oh Maddie I'm so proud of you" He said pressing his cheek to hers. As soon as his eyes caught the sight of his niece bundled up in a blanket he asked "c-can I hold her?"

With a warm smile the Canadian girl handed over the baby girl "This is your uncle Francine" Alfred's eyes lit up once learning his niece's name "Be sure to hold her head properly and don't hold her too tight"

"Maddie relax I can handle Artie when he's drunk I think I can handle holding a baby" reassured the American

A few minutes later Francis walked through the door with two cups of coffee Madeline had fallen asleep after the long night she had had, Al was now sitting in a nearby chair still holding the child "Nice to see you again Alfred, I see mon cheri has fallen asleep" said the Frenchman with a warm smile

"Yeah I guess she's tired after having to push out a watermelon" said the American laughing his heart out

Giving a small chuckle the Frenchman sat down next to Alfred "I suppose so" putting down the cups of coffee he turned back to Alfred and held his arms out "May I?"

Unwillingly Alfred handed over the baby to his brother in law "Congratulations you must be very happy" said the American in a low voice seeing as how the baby had now fallen asleep

"Oui Madeline means everything to me and to have a child with her just enforces my belief that we'll be together forever" Alfred's eyes started watering up once again

"That's *sniffle* that's beautiful Francis, you know what you're all right"

With a small laugh he said "Thank you Al"

Both now looking at the sleeping baby Al couldn't help but sigh for a moment "What wrong mon ami?" questioned Francis

Staring at his sleeping niece the American explained "I just wish me and Artie could have the same kind of happiness that would bond us forever. A little version of us running around the house…he would have Artie's accent and my passion for justice. My little family"

"Why not go through with it then?" bringing Alfred back to reality Francis continued "You two are married, you're financially secure right? Why not have a little one?"

Alfred sat there not knowing what to say. Francis was right if Arthur agreed to it why not start a family? They were stable and had settled down, expanding their family would only bring them more happiness than they already had "You're right Francis" shouted Alfred out of excitement accidently waking up the baby

The baby's cries woke up her sleeping mother "What's going on? Is Franny hungry?" said Madeline with a paranoid look on her face while holding out her hands signaling her husband to hand her their new born.

"Maddie!" shouted the American "I'm going to be a daddy!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I can't seem to have the patience to write a long one. Please, please, please make suggestions I feel like I need to brush up on my writing skills a lot. Please review! Also thank you to all who have favorite, followed, and reviewed! Next chapter might be one that will explain the background on these characters or just a continuation which would you guys like best?**


End file.
